Born To Be Forever
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: In the grande scheme of things, our story didn't matter as much as hers, but there was still a story there.


Alright, I'm starting this more or less on a whim. You all probably know by now that I love playing with pairings... and that I love writing from Fiyero's perspective and Glinda is the only character who I can seem to write effectively in the first person point of view. So this came. This will be fairly short, if only because I have a big project going right now and will probably start another soon. Yes, this story is Flinda, but not anymore than the musical is, if that makes sense. I mean, I'm one of the biggest Fiyeraba addicts around, but when I saw the show live, I felt Fiyero and Glinda's (Clifton Hall and Katie Rose Clark) relationship just as strongly as any other relationship in the show- in fact, even though I knew Fiyero was going to wind up with Elphaba, it still seemed almost out of place, or random when he actually did. To _me_, the girl who lives off of Fiyeraba.

Oh.. this follows the original Broadway script, without the changes made when the London production opened. In effect, this just means no "Green Means Go" dialogue between Fiyero and Elphaba.

Big thanks go to Riti, who fixed this and made it much more... readable?

* * *

_At first Shiz didn't seem any different than any other school I had ever attended. Just a big, pretty, ivy covered building. Students wandering around after classes. Textbooks, notebooks, random scraps of paper littering the grounds. The building itself looked just like any other University. The students who walked past were the same, too. Girls chattering to each other, whispering behind each others backs. Boys trying to be impressive to mask insecurity. It was the same as anywhere else._

_Don't get me wrong, I knew I was not any different, either. Or at least I wasn't then. And she wasn't any different then, but she would be one day. Then she was just a pretty girl, sweet, and funny. Manipulative and ambitious. There was a girl like her everywhere, anywhere. Back then, we could've been together. Gotten married, had the standard two point five children, gotten a dog and lived happily ever after. We never would, but that wasn't so much because of either of us._

_In the grande scheme of things, neither of us would matter much. Someone else, someone we would both love, someone so strong and passionate, someone else so much more beautiful than anyone could understand; someone else's story is so much vital to the history of the world than either of ours._

_But the two of us, growing and loving and changing at the perimeter of the Wicked Witch of the West's life, we had a story too._

_---_

"You're good," My voice said with admiration.

She tossed her hair, leaving me to catch the scent of her shampoo as the breeze winds through her curls. She knew this game as well as I did, maybe better. "I have no idea of whatever you mean," she said innocently, not acknowledging the skill with which she had just gotten rid of an unwanted suitor. "But it just so happens I'm free tonight."

"And so I'll be picking you up around eight?" I asked, knowing there was no way she would refuse.

"Perfect," she said and smiled.

---

The first time I realized that this girl might be different was when I first really saw _her_, slowly walking down the staircase of the Ozdust Ballroom. Everyone was staring, including myself, including Galinda. We were not included in the snickering at her, or the snide comments as she began to dance with no one and no music. "Oh, this is all my fault," Galinda said, her voice filled with horror and regret.

"What? How can this be your fault?"

She didn't bother explaining it to me, simple said she had to fix it and she did, dancing just as... uniquely in the middle of the dance floor, without any music but the silence of our stunned peers. I glared at the musicians, who realized that playing would be a very good idea. The rest of the party slowly trickled back onto the dance floor, not long after I walked over to the two girls, as if nothing were unusual at all. Galinda gave me a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank you' to me as I realized that I was getting in much deeper than I had intended, and I didn't mind that so much.


End file.
